


辛疤-Inexorable

by Booooom



Category: The Lion King
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Summary: 刀疤慵懒地抬起眸，望着这头雄狮。昔日的小崽子此刻正呲牙咧嘴，危险地从喉腔发出威胁的呼噜声，那相貌与木法沙过于相似，他恍惚间几乎能回忆起他曾经和那位哥哥儿时无忧无虑的日子，木法沙曾经也一副如此模样面对过他。但又不那么一样，就比如木法沙的眼中永远不会有这种扭曲，背德的爱，能以恨为养分生长成这种模样。他不会如此含情脉脉地望着他，而在这之中还掺着蚀骨的毒。





	辛疤-Inexorable

那不知天高地厚的小崽子。

他垂眸看着辛巴。先前还是一个睁不开眼如肉块蠕动的没毛婴儿，如今不知什么时候已经可以满地乱跑，爬上爬下，他的好侄子，张牙舞爪地凑过来埋入他黑色，柔软的鬃毛之间，以稚嫩嗓音自言自语。这亲密的行为让刀疤一阵恶心。

辛巴。他轻念着这个名字。

刀疤一直以来都活在木法沙的阴影之下，他那完美，遗传了优良基因，健硕的哥哥，有着最快的速度，最巨爆发力，生机勃勃的矫健身姿，最尖锐，可以牢牢抓住猎物脖颈的利爪和轻易咬断脖颈葬送他人性命的牙齿，以及最优良的血统，天时地利的优待。甚至是莎拉碧，他曾经爱过的母狮也早被他那高高在上的哥哥抢走了。

而现在，他们的造物就在他的鬃毛之间蹭来蹭去。后者听到了自己名字出现在对方的口中，停下了毫无意义的磨蹭动作，用爪子搭在他的肩膀轻轻推弄“叔叔，陪我玩！”

刀疤恶心的都要吐了

“噢……听起来真是个好主意。但我今天实在是太难受了，侄子，和别的小狮子去玩吧。”

不甘始终焦灼着他，从他的哥哥当上王开始，他干枯，愈发阴暗，因仇恨而腐烂的心终究不会重见天日，他的野心勃勃在这份暗的滋润下开出的花愈发娇艳欲滴，负面情绪日渐壮大，他整日在这漆黑的山洞里想着的是如何复仇。

他在等待时机。

一个足矣让他搬回全局的绝妙时机。

而与此同时，他忽然发现辛巴，那头小狮子飘忽不定时常看向他的眼神是多么的怪异，对一个善于观察绝顶聪慧的人而言，他能轻而易举地看穿那与这片土地颜色相仿的眸中闪烁的尊崇，向往。被木法沙的儿子敬仰？多讽刺，让他忍不住捧腹大笑，可是与此同时竟让他一部分的虚荣心得到了满足。

他得利用这位小王子，新生太阳，愚蠢的，乳臭未干的小孩。

“辛巴，我最喜欢的侄子。”他会笑着，以装出的轻柔的口气说出如此话语，最后再抬起他的爪子，抚摸幼狮的头，那小孩先前一副活蹦乱跳精力十足的模样，在这抚摸下一瞬间变得乖巧无比，甚至畏畏缩缩想要逃离。

年轻好动的小家伙有时会拉着他去池塘，他总是晃着尾巴，凑上开一次又一次地恳求他。这位叔叔大部分时候都会拒绝——但也仍有心血来潮之时，在为数不多的几次共同外出之中，一次辛巴摔进了泥坑。鲜艳的皮毛染上了污迹，他羞愧难当，甚至不敢抬眼看刀疤，在河水为他清洗过后，他的叔叔突然叼着他的后颈，将他揽入怀中，真正柔情地像家人那般替他清理了身体，用柔软的舌头蹭过他湿漉漉的毛发，那股温热感顺着每一次身体接触传来，他仍旧是心血来潮，展现着他平生少有的温情耐着性子为这位小王子梳理毛发。他那聒噪的侄子破天荒的竟然一动不动，仿佛死物。刀疤曾经只为他的哥哥这么做过，在少年时期，他们一起打猎后，木法沙是真正美丽又富有力量的雄狮，他新长出的烈焰般的鬃毛在阳光下衬得愈发艳红，他咬断猎物柔软的脖颈，鲜红的血溅在了他的毛发上。那时的刀疤凑过去，为他舔舐，洗刷血污。但也仅此而已。

而莎拉碧，刀疤曾经渴望过，朝思暮想过。他也曾经幻想过自己如何亲吻她的毛发，亲密无间的模样，但终究不过是虚无缥缈的梦，连着那份心动一同埋葬在木法沙留给他的阴影之中，仅留下了无边的恨。

辛巴的亲近是令木法沙放下戒心的最佳方式，而他眼中留出的敬爱则是无趣生活中的最好消遣途径。他一面享受着小孩的奉承，一面将他一步步赶入歧途，引诱他走向死亡。他是个恶人，一个心狠手辣毫无怜悯之心的阴谋家。

可他没想到同伴办事不力的后果会让自己来承担。

就像他没想到辛巴还活着，也没想到曾经幼狮长大后的模样与木法沙如此相似。

他太擅长窥探人心，毫不犹豫开口以最刻薄的话语伤人，直戳伤疤，刺痛对方最脆弱柔软的部分，让他节节败退。

但他没想到他会在最后一刻暴起将他按在地面，如此生机勃勃又富有力量，更没想到这位小王子在年幼时期对自己抱以的情感除了那份尊崇还馋了点情理之外，连他那好侄子本人都丝毫未曾意识到的东西。远比真相被揭露，初次扎根爆发的恨更加炽热，更为疯狂。甚至这份爱让他幸免于难，他避免了死亡，只不过结局是被他囚禁在那漆黑山洞之中。

“瞧你的眼神，不会是爱吧？我亲爱的侄子。”

一旦他得到优势条件就再也不会以虚伪模样请求宽恕。他被那只毛色鲜艳日出一般的雄狮按在地面，他尖锐的利爪抵在刀疤的脖颈，再进一步便能窥得其中骨肉，他的好叔叔不过又将头仰起几分，将脆弱柔软，线条好看的脖子彻底展露在对方面前。他黑色的鬃毛散落在地面，那个辛巴年幼时曾经无数次磨蹭过的柔软的美丽的毛发，他仍旧记得味道和触感，他究竟有多么迷人，有多么让他难以抑制……

即使那份难以抑制馋了份如此强烈的恨。

如他所想，他的话语让辛巴如同被烫到一般愣了愣，就和儿时他得到刀疤为数不多的柔情时的畏畏缩缩一样。但只不过这份感情在此刻展现与脆弱无异，就像弱点一般赤裸裸地袒露在刀疤面前。他的好叔叔眯起眼眸笑着望着他。“我最——喜欢的侄子？”

这该死的，该死的称呼。

连同一股暖意揉碎一同撞入辛巴的胸腔。火般迅速蔓延灼烧着他的全身。

刀疤慵懒地抬起眸，望着这头雄狮。昔日的小崽子此刻正呲牙咧嘴，危险地从喉腔发出威胁的呼噜声，那相貌与木法沙过于相似，他恍惚间几乎能回忆起他曾经和那位哥哥儿时无忧无虑的日子，木法沙曾经也一副如此模样面对过他。但又不那么一样，就比如木法沙的眼中永远不会有这种扭曲，背德的爱，能以恨为养分生长成这种模样。他不会如此含情脉脉地望着他，而在这之中还掺着蚀骨的毒。

一般人可不会因为喜欢二字对着仇人有反应。

“辛巴”他抬起利爪搭在他的肩膀，将自己完全袒露，为对方打开身体。“忍耐总是让人痛苦，不是吗。”

“你应该为你的所做付出代价。”

雄狮的性器抵在他的后方，缓慢地进入并打开他。血气方刚少年的顶弄仿佛用尽浑身气力，这力度几乎想将他肏得粉身碎骨，融于血肉之中才肯罢休。抵在脖颈的爪迟迟没有放下，刀疤怀疑他的气管即将要在这压迫之下断掉，与此同时窒息感上涌，和着在他体内进出的性器带给他的痛与快感一同混杂相糅，感官被放大数倍，他浑身颤抖着，黏糊糊的唾液顺着唇角溢出流淌，滴滴啦啦滑落，粘在他漆黑的鬃毛之上，眼底翻卷着的是对于情爱之事的痛苦，在近乎窒息，氧气被剥夺之下，他头脑昏沉迷迷糊糊地接受着侵犯，又感受到异样的快感星星火焰般燃起，灼烧。

他好像总与这家人脱不了干系，无论是记忆中木法沙烈焰般的鬃毛以及矫健的身姿衬托着他的天生劣势，或是对莎拉碧失败的爱恋彻底的埋葬了他的心。甚至是事到如今，他们二人的造物又在这样漆黑昏沉的夜里把他按在冰冷的石面，用利爪抵在他的脖颈上发泄般的操干他。

他甚至对这小屁孩索取过，那些曾经满足过他虚荣心的话和行为。对刀疤而言，在那些年岁里，他很少得到重视。而那个小家伙炽热又黏黏糊糊贴在他身上的视线极大的让他感到一种怪异的满足感。就算他不承认——那时他兴许还是有些喜欢他的侄子的，没人会厌恶被爱，尤其是小孩如此天真，朦朦胧胧的向往与真挚的爱，用那奶音跟在他的身后一个劲儿地喊着他叔叔，刀疤通常回过头留给他不屑的一瞥，最终故作怜爱一般将他揽过来，轻喃几声温言细语。那时，那故作之中多多少少馋了点真情。

但也仅仅是那么一点而已。

太疼了。

在这肉体拍打之下他只觉得灵魂都要脱离，他的胯骨狠狠贴向自己，引得那颤抖的呻吟从他发哑的喉腔中滚落。他开始无法抑制地任由那些羞耻低吟从唇齿间泄出，肌肉紧绷之下他的浑身上下都在颤抖，痛感炸开一般刺激着他的全身上下，终于被逼得惹得星点泪珠从他眼角流淌。

“你就……哈啊…嗯…这么对你的叔叔？”

他甚至能感受到他好侄子埋在自己体内的性器又壮大了几分，每一次的进出都撵过侧壁的褶皱，他顶得很深，几乎将刀疤撞碎 与此同时还有铺天盖地的快感，搅得他神魂飘荡，随着那根阴茎横冲直撞，他近乎被灼烧一般颤抖不已，泪水无法抑制地涌出眼眶，酣畅淋漓的性爱之下像溺水一般张口呼吸着，从喉腔深处发出压抑的低吼。但忽然间这动作温柔了，感受到了他好侄子那粉嫩柔软，温热的舌头，蹭过他的眼角，舔舐掉眼泪。这份缠绵忽然间温柔无比，他想对待真正的爱人一样，交合处的粘液粘在他胯间的毛发上

“叔叔。我弄疼你了吗。”

辛巴说，而后又用舌头如同儿时刀疤替他清理时一般舔舐他的侧脸，他的鬃毛，移开了他抵在脖颈的利爪，为他如此细致轻柔地用舌头爱抚他的叔叔。甚至是吻他侧脸，让这份温热蔓延，最终散在空气中。这性爱方式让他坐立不安。这该死的温热…这份温柔………

刀疤突然觉得好笑。

“晚上了……辛巴。”他突然笑出了声。“历届伟大先王会…嗯…从群星之间欣赏……哈啊…你如何肏…你的叔叔。他们会引你……为傲的。”

“为你这……可恶的，对自己叔叔有性欲的…恶心的小崽子感到骄傲！”

这份温柔忽然间蒸发般烟消云散。

“闭嘴……刀疤，闭嘴。”

不过是互相伤害，他最擅长刺痛他人。刀疤接受着雄狮发疯般的疯狂顶弄，他不再抑制呻吟，抬手搂着侄子的脖颈，利爪刺入他的后背抓挠着借此宣泄阵痛，他仿佛五脏六腑被撞得变形，快感如潮混着疼洗刷着他的全身上下，腰麻得抬不起来。这时他又开始求情了，他示弱了，用自己的头去蹭着侄子的下巴，讨好般的缓慢地磨蹭。甚至用他柔软的舌头舔辛巴的脖颈。引得对方微愣。

最终宣泄出。

他轻而易举挑拨着他侄子的情绪，玩弄在股掌之间。多么仁慈的新王，至今没有杀了这位罪人，荣耀国的人民都歌颂他，赞颂他有着广阔胸襟，原谅了这位杀父仇人，甚至常带着他出去，和他的叔叔谈心。但没人会想到这份仁慈背后是每个夜晚背德又荒谬的性交。

爱是美好的。也是扭曲的。

刀疤抬起眼，望着这位年轻强壮的狮子。对方凑过来吻了吻他，而后俯身，替他清理粘在毛发上的精液。

辛巴。可爱的侄子。

“我明晚还会来……叔叔，晚安。”

刀疤这时则又摆出那副不屑的神情，望着对方。微仰起头轻蔑一笑。

当然了，你还会来的。你总会来。

“快滚吧，陛下。”

他望着雄狮渐渐远去的背影，侧身躺倒在了地面，只觉得浑身酸痛散架一般。无意之间瞥见了天上的点点星光。

“你真该瞧瞧自己的儿子有多出息，木法沙。”

这是最好的报复。

他突然觉得心情舒畅了不少。在夜色之间闭上了眼。


End file.
